


Do You Love Him?

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you love him?” asked Cameron, looked at Kirsten with sad eyes. He tried his best to look normal, but the thought of Kirsten loving someone who came and went in her life bothered him.<br/>Kirsten let out a heavy sigh. “Honest answer?” she asked, looking over at him.<br/>Cameron nodded. “Honest as you can be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my loves! This is a pretty crappy one-shot, but it was requested by camstenlife.tumblr.com so I'd give it a whirl. Hope you like the cliche-ness!

“Do you love him?” asked Cameron, looked at Kirsten with sad eyes. He tried his best to look normal, but the thought of Kirsten loving someone who came and went in her life bothered him.

Kirsten let out a heavy sigh. “Honest answer?” she asked, looking over at him.

Cameron nodded. “Honest as you can be.”

“I don’t know,” she answered. “I don’t know what love is. I’m still learning. And…I-I don’t even know if he loves me.” She looked into Cameron’s eyes. She was learning what love was but not from Liam. It was from Cameron. Cameron was the one teaching her. He was showing her his love in any way possible. And he was a wonderful teacher.

“Do you love me, Cameron?” she asked simply. “Honest answer.”

Cameron chuckled nervously. That was a big question. He took a deep breath. “I-I don’t think you want the honest answer…” he said softly, looking down at the ground.

“Yes. I do. I want an answer. An answer that is as honest as you can be.” She repeated his words back to him.

Cameron thought for a moment. Things could go both ways: he could admit that he loves her and she freaks, distancing herself from him. He could lie and say he doesn’t love her and then she freaks and distance herself from him because she doesn’t feel the same.

“Context of love. Do you mean ‘in love’ or ‘love you like a friend’?” he asked. Maybe that could get him out of the full truth.

“Both.” She was watching him now. She wanted an answer. She needed to know.

Cameron inhaled deeply again. “Both,” he said softly, finally making eye contact.

“Yes. I want to know your answer for both,” Kirsten said, giving him a slightly confused look.

“That’s my answer. Both. I love you like a friend and…I-I’m in love with you.” He smiled and shrugged.  “I love you, Kirsten.”

He could barely believe the words he was saying let alone imagine what Kirsten was thinking. His head dropped down again as he prayed that she wouldn’t hate him forever.

She only smiled. “That’s my answer too,” she whispered, looking at Cameron with the kindest of eyes. “You’re a good teacher for love. I’ve still got a long ways to go, but I think I can say that I love you.”

Cameron looked up. “Really?” Kirsten nodded. “I’ll help you, Stretch. It’s a process,” he said smiling wide. “I love you.”

Kirsten nodded again. “So what do I do about Liam?” she asked.

Cameron took another deep breath. “That’s on you. I-I’ve never gotten proposed to nor have I proposed to anyone. This one is all on you.”

Kirsten sighed. “So I turn him down and we become a thing.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

_And then I, the writer, over critique my own work and think about how shitty and cliché and unlikely this is but don’t care because it makes me smile._


End file.
